Obsessed
by Preci LV
Summary: Kiba feels the need to get in between Hinata and Naruto's relationship but she doesn't understand why. She had a feeling he liked her but she didn't expect it to go so far!


_"Ooh, got so many things I want to do, to your body_  
 _Oh, I caught that glimpse you threw from across the room, yeah I caught it_  
 _She's cold hearted, yeah, she's cold hearted_  
 _Cold hearted, yeah, but I still want it"_

 _"Now you've hit rock bottom and you're feeling lost at sea, yeah_  
 _Just keep your head above the water_  
 _And I know you'll find some way to breathe_  
 _When the tides they drag you down_  
 _When the tides they drag you down_  
 _Down under, further than you've ever been,_  
 _What I know_  
 _When the tides they pull you out_  
 _When the tides they pull you out_  
 _Out so far, Lord teach me how to swim, how to swim"_

-Jack and Jack( _Cold Hearted_ )

* * *

 _I know, I know. I know about you, Kiba. I know about your little secret. You and I were best friends...comrades...but alas...I can't love you...I love someone else..._

Hi, I'm Hinata...and I...I...well, I can't explain my life in words! Apart from the fact I'm young yet my kids make me feel old...KIDDING!I love my kids and I love my husband, Naruto Uzumaki...I loved him ever since we were kids...I was shy and he didn't notice but Kiba did...He knew about my crush...He told me to my face! Anyways...we're happily married...but I don't think Kiba's a big fan...I thinks Kiba **likes** me! I could be crazy or something but I don't want to dwell on it too much...

I was looking after Boruto and Himawari when I heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming!", I yelled as I almost fell while trying to run to open the door. As I opened it, it was Kiba.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kiba."

"How are things?"

"They're okay.."

"Uncle Kiba!" screams Himawari as she jumps in front of us as she hugs Kiba.

"Himawari! Where are your manners?"

"Relax, it's okay.", he says as he picks her up in his arms. I sighed.

"Looks like you need a vacation.", says Kiba as he does his trademark chuckle. I smirked. "Where's Naruto at anyway?"

"He's at work.."

Naruto is the next new Hokage. It was his biggest dream since forever. He wanted to be Hokage so he can earn everyone's respect. Long story...Kiba puts down Himawari and gets back to our conversation.

"Look, Hinata...if you need any help I-"

"Save it!"

"What?"

"I know what you're trying to do...I'm _happily married_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dating Tamaki right now."

"I know."

"Goodbye, Kiba."

"Hinata..."

I turned to leave but Kiba grabbed my wrist to drag me outside.

"Kiba! What the-"

He kisses me. I push him off.

"You are an idiot!"

"Like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an idiot for loving Naruto."

I slap him.

"I don't want to talk to you again!"

"You're still talking to me."

"SHUT UP!"

I storm off.

 _"Let me tell you little some' little some'_  
 _That you might wanna know about me_  
 _I don't play no game, baby listen_  
 _Baby if you love then come show me!_

 _We should listened to each other's hearts_  
 _Fall in love in ever part_  
 _We can make it happen if you bout that action_

 _Here we go again, here we go again_  
 _You know you wanna be my baby [x2]"_

-Zendaya ( _My Baby_ _)_

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm home."

Naruto came into the house from work. I kiss him as he went to hug the children.

"How were they?"

"You know...crazy as usual."

He laughs.

"Ohhh, Hinata...don't know what I do without you."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I'm being serious! You were the only person to believe in me..."

I blush. I hate it when he gets deep like this...I'm not trying to be mean but it makes me sad to see and hear him talk like this...it's so depressing. Naruto has this demon called The Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him since he was a baby. Ever since then, everyone in the whole Leaf Village wanted nothing to do with him and tried their best to avoid him. But I never gave up on him...not even once.

"How was work?"

"Busy...lots of paperwork...the usual..."

"Always the usual with you."

"Not really."

Naruto smiles and picks up Himawari as the kids tell him how their day was. I sigh. I want to tell him about the incident with Kiba...

"Kiba came by."

"Really? What did he want?"

"Just wanted to see what's up..."

"Aw, man...I should probably go find him..."

"NO!"

He turns and looks confused.

"I mean...you just got home...don't you feel tired?"

"You're asking that to the wrong person...hahahaha! Be right back!"

He leaves.

 _Darn it! I just know Kiba's gonna tell him...Kiba and his big mouth...I should stop him...but the kids..._

I pick up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. Sakura is one of my best friends. I trust her with all of my heart. I wait as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hinata! Hey! What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No...why?"

"Can you look after the kids for a minute? I need to do something important..."

"Say no more, friend. I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

 _Crap..._

* * *

 _ _"I hate you; I love you__

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you..._

 _I hate you; I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her; you need her_

 _And I'll never be her..."_

-Gnash feat. Olivia O'Brien ( _Hate You, Love You_ )

Naruto knocks on Kiba's his dismay, Tamaki opens the door.

"Oh...hey Naruto..."

"Is Kiba home?"

"He's asleep."

"Can you tell him that I stopped by?"

"Probably."

"Seriously."

"I'm being serious."

"What's up with you anyway?"

"I don't know...ask Hinata.."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Tell her to stay away from Kiba!"

"Hinata didn't do _anything to you_!"

"Bye, Naruto.."

She slams the door in his face.

"Naruto, wait!"

I ran towards him, nearly stumbling in his arms.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"I...wanted to come with you."

"Well, Kiba's asleep...but Tamaki told me to tell you to stay away from Kiba for some reason..."

"She's just jealous because we've known each other longer than she has...probably.."

"Yea...wait...who's watching-"

"Sakura."

"Thank goodness! Gotta love her!"

"Let's go home."

We left.

 _Thank goodness...that was a close one..._

 _"What you want from me?_  
 _I would say I'm sorry if I really meant it_  
 _No apologies_  
 _I would say I'm sorry if I really meant it_  
 _I'm not perfect, I got pride_  
 _That's not what it is this time_  
 _So no apologies_  
 _I would say I'm sorry if I really meant it_  
 _If I, if I, if I really meant it"_

-JoJo ( _No Apologies_ )

* * *

 _"I'm so sick of it,_  
 _Your attention deficit_  
 _Never listen, never listen._  
 _I'm so sick of it,_  
 _So I'll throw another fit._  
 _Never listen, never listen._

 _ _I scream your name,_  
 _It always stays the same._  
 _I scream and shout,_  
 _So what I'm gonna do now_  
 _Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_  
 _Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh."__

 _ _-Victoria Justice ( _Freak the Freak Out_ )__

"I can't stress.", I said.

"I know how you feel.", said Ino.

"Shut up, Ino!", said Sakura.

"What, Sakura? You don't know what goes on in my house.."

"Isn't this supposed to be about Hinata?"

"What? Hinata _said_ she can't stress..."

"What kind of friend _are you_?"

"The kind who tells it like it is..."

"Girls _please_! I'm fine...",I said.

"Hinata...what you need...is a MINI VACATION! Let's go to France!", squeals Ino.

"Where are we gonna get the money?", said Sakura.

"You're a medical ninja, girl! You get paid!"

Sakura sighs and shakes her head.

"No, wait! Let's go to...VEGAS!"

Me and Sakura both slapped our foreheads.

"*Sigh*...let's do it...",said Hinata.

"Go to Vegas?", asks Ino.

"HECK NO! Go on a vacation.."

"Where?", asked Ino and Sakura.

I wondered to myself and shockingly said, "To Tokyo."

 _"Vacation_  
 _All I ever wanted_  
 _Vacation_  
 _Had to get away_  
 _Vacation_  
 _Meant to be spent alone"_

-The GoGos ( _Vacation_ )

* * *

"Tokyo?", asks Naruto.

"Yes.", I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, Naruto...it'll be for a few days.."

"I don't know..."

I kiss him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then. I'll be me if you need anything."

 _Upon the airplane..._

Sakura was chasing Ino throughout the whole plane ride just to get her to sit down.

"If you don't get your skinny butt to sit down!"

"Speak for yourself! You don't even have one!"

"I'm telling Sai!"

"What's Sai gonna do? He's not the boss of me!"

"You won't be saying that..."

"GUYS! Just sit...please!", I yell.

"Yes, Hinata...",they both said.

As we left for Tokyo, I didn't notice that Kiba and Tamaki were on board with us!

 _"I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
 _So shame on me now_  
 _Flew me to places I'd never been_  
 _'Til you put me down, oh_  
 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
 _So shame on me now_  
 _Flew me to places I'd never been_  
 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

-Taylor Swift ( _I Knew You Were Trouble)_

* * *

"Come on, you guys! Hurry up!", says Ino.

Ino was running to the stores, trying to buy almost EVERYTHING! Me and Sakura were slowly running out of breath.

"Can we stop, Ino?", I asked.

"No way! I have to have antiques!"

"Darn it, Ino!", yells Sakura.

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"Girls! PLEASE!",I said.

Just then...I saw...them...!Kiba and Tamaki! I grab Ino and Sakura's arms and ran off.

"WAIT...HINATAAAA!", yelled Ino.

"Where are we going?!", asks Sakura.

"Someplace else!", I say as we kept running.

We turned right and we bumped into Naruto and the kids.

"Huh...Naruto...what are you doing here with the kids?!"

"We wanted to see you."

Kiba and Tamaki came towards us.

"Look at this...the crew's here.", Kiba said as he was giving me dagger-like eyes.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?", asked Naruto.

"Just sight-seeing..."

"Yeah right...",I mumbled.

"What was that, Hinata?", asked Kiba.

"Nothing..."

Kiba smirks his stupid smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Kiba...I was meaning to tell you what's up.", says Naruto.

"Yea, Naruto...Tamaki told me.", says Kiba.

"Oh."

"Hey, Naruto...did Hinata tell you what happened yesterday?"

"Yea...she said you wanted to say hey."

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

I blush.

"Quiet Kiba!", I say.

"Your wife's not who she seems if she didn't tell you she kissed me yesterday..."

Everyone dropped their jaws.

"I knew it! HINATA, I HATE YOU!", screams Tamaki.

"I didn't do anything!", I scream. "It's all Kiba's fault!"

"Hinata...",stammers Naruto.

"Mommy...",said the kids.

"Whatever...believe Kiba all you want.."

I try to walk away but Naruto grabs my arm and smiles. I pull away from his touch and left.


End file.
